It Only Gets Better
by tjs11394
Summary: Brennan's nervous to tell Booth something after a grueling case. It's something that will change them forever. Review. favorite, follow! go go go!


**Really excited to write this little one shot. it was a lot of fun to make! enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite**

* * *

We had just finished a grueling case. As Christine got older, I found it harder to deal with the murders of young teenagers. This particular case involved the death of a fourteen year old girl who was found in the bottom of a local town swimming pool filled with acid. The victim, Tracey, was a vibrant and brilliant person. Booth and I had learned that she was training to be lifeguard. Tracey's mother and the only person she had left for family said Tracey was a gifted girl and an incredible swimmer. The case was open for two weeks when we finally discovered Tracey's ex boyfriend's new girlfriend, Heidi, was jealous that Tracey got the new lifeguard position. More digging revealed that Heidi's boyfriend still had feelings for Tracey and was planning to go back to her. So what did Heidi do? The night before Tracey died, she snuck into the rec center and filled the pool with acid that she had got from her father's lab. It turns out Heidi's father was one of the most popular experimental scientists of Southern Maryland. Saturday morning it was Tracey's job to clean the pool before it opened to the public. Heidi had waited for over 5 hours for Tracey to arrive. When she did, Heidi snuck up behind her stabbed her with a common steak knife and pushed her into the acidic pool.

When Booth had arrested Heidi, I didn't know how to emotionally deal with it. Sure, I had learned to not to attach myself emotionally to cases but I couldn't help it. How could a young teen kill another. And how could she do it in such a horrible way? I couldn't let this case tare into me too much, metaphorically speaking of course. It's impossible for a case to literally tare you. However, I wasn't going to let this case disrupt me from what I would be telling Booth tonight.

After arriving home from the long day and after feeding Christine, bathing her, and putting her to sleep I knew it was the right time. I was a little scared to tell Booth what I was about to say. I wasn't sure how to tell him, and most of all I was afraid he wouldn't be ready. I changed into sweats and walked downstairs smiling noticing him sitting on the couch with his beer and in his Flyers jersey. Sometimes I thought it was silly how much he loved that team.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, Bones. Look, I think we need to talk about this case. I could tell these two weeks were rough for you."

I sighed, "Well, honestly it was rough. I know we've solved young adults and children's murders in the past, but this one really affected me Booth."

" I know." He opened his arms and i fell into them , resting my head on his shoulder. His arms always made me feel protected, safe, made me forget the years where I was alone. The years I felt unloved.

"Look Bones, it's not easy being a parent and dealing with these cases. Especially cases when other teens kill teens."

"They were practically children." I replied.

Booth sighed and planted a kiss on my head. "How about some wine. I know you can't get enough of that new chardonnay flavor."

I froze. I guess it was now or never. " Well, it's probably not a good idea for me to have wine."

"Oh come on Bones, you know wine helps relieve stress. Isn't that some scientific fact?" He teased.

"Booth, do you think I am good mom?"

Booth looked at me and smiled. " Of course. We've had this conversation quite a lot. You're the best mom ever. Christine is the luckiest girl in the world.

"So you don't think I am going to raise my children to become teenage murderers?" I piped in quickly.

"Of course not. Your children are going to be perfe- wait your children? Last I checked you had one. Wait. you're not in the mood for wine, you're acting timid and quiet tonight. Bones are you? are we?" Booth looked at me in shock. A good sort of shock. His eyes looked eager and he was starting to smile. That charming smile that I have always been attracted to.

I looked at him and smiled. I should have known not to be afraid to tell him. When I told him I was pregnant with Christine it made him the happiest man on earth. I should have known this would truly make him ecstatic. "Yes, Booth. I am pregnant. We're having another baby."

That's when Booth took me into his arms and passionately kissed me. "Temperance Brennan, you have made me the happiest guy on the planet for a second time."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," I laughed.

"You bet Bones. You bet." Booth looked into my eyes. Almost like he was staring into my soul, of course not literally, because that's scientifically impossible. It was the most amazing feeling, being loved. Not only being loved by the most amazing man I could have asked for but the man I would raise BOTH of my children with, our children. This life was something I'd never thought I would have. It exceeded my expectations. The future would be an adventure. We'd hopefully raise both of our kids to be caring, respectful, loving, and of course ensure they aren't teenage killers.


End file.
